


Little Things

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t always need grand gestures to prove to someone how much you care about them. Sometimes it’s the little things that make the biggest impact; things that you say in passing that they remember, a thoughtful gift, or simply going out of your way to do something for someone.</p><p>You were having the worst week at work when Sebastian Stan, your best friend from college, decides to fly in to surprise you and it was the best thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because work’s been a bit too much lately and I needed an outlet for my stress. Don’t worry though, it’s not angsty at all and it’s basically just fluff. 
> 
> If you guys feel the same way, I’m sending you a virtual hug. If you’re not but know someone who is, maybe it’s a good idea to surprise them with a little something; a bar of chocolate, a USB with all their favorite feel-good songs (aka the modern equivalent of a mix tape) or perhaps just give them a tight hug.
> 
> Forgive the typos and grammatical errors. I'll run through it again tomorrow but I promised myself I'd post it tonight.

You slumped down on your office chair and swiveled it around like a child. This was by far the most EXHAUSTING day in a week filled with exhausting days. You blew the stray hair that fell on your face and was just about to get back to work when your phone buzzed.

 **1 NEW MESSAGE FROM SEBASTIAN STAN:** You still in the office?

“UNFORTUNATELY. I’m running for (corporate) slave of the year. Vote for me. Anyway what’s up?” you replied.

“That is both funny and just plain sad. More sad though. Haha! But seriously, you work too hard. Time to go home. Waiting for you at the lobby.”

Your eyes grew wide and at that moment, work didn’t seem as important as seeing your best friend. You hurriedly shut your computer down, packed your things, and rushed out of your cubicle gaining curious stares from your co-workers who were still at the office. When you reached the front desk, Seb stood waiting for you with biggest, goofiest smile on his face. Just like you remembered.

“What on earth are you doing here, and why didn’t you tell me you were coming back to visit?” you said almost running towards the man you haven’t seen in person (Skype doesn’t count) for more than a year and a half now since he moved away for work. “Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now would it, doll?” he said smiling brightly and doing his best Bucky Barnes impersonation the way he knew you loved.

When you were finally standing right in front of him, you didn’t care who saw or what your co-workers thought, you pulled him into a tight hug.

“UGH Sebby,” you said, using the ridiculous nickname you gave him (which he claims to hate but actually secretly loves) "you cannot IMAGINE how much I needed this,” you mumbled onto his shirt. “I think I may have a pretty good idea. That’s why...” he paused to fish something out of his backpack, “...I got you this.” He handed you something wrapped in a brown paper bag. “I thought of getting you flowers, but then I realized that you might like this better,” he rambled adorably.

“What is it?” you asked taking the weighty paper bag from him. “Just open it," he prodded. You gasped as you pulled out your comic book reservations for the month, wordlessly flipping through the pile and looking through all your favorite titles.

“Do you… I mean did you prefer the flowers?” he asked hesitantly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was unsure about something. “ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? This is the BEST surprise ever next to you physically being here! Flowers are nothing compared to this; thank you so much Sebby!” you pulled him into another tight hug which he returned with equal fervor.

“So... let’s go?” he motioned for the door as his other hand moved down to your lower back to usher you out of HELL aka your office. “Let’s have dinner; I know a couple of new places you’ll love since you last visited!” you chirped happily, hugging the comic books tightly against your chest as if it were a treasure that needed to be protected at all costs. “No need. I actually have a home-cooked meal waiting for us at home. I mean my home. Just needs some time in the oven when we get back but it shouldn’t take long,” he rambled again. “You, Sebastian Stan, are an angel sent from up above.” In a moment of pure bliss, you pulled his shirt near the collar so that he’d bend down, low enough for you to peck him on the cheek. “I…I don’t know why I did that. I… Sorry. I mean you’re just such a lifesaver right now and I’ve had a really shitty week…” it was your turn to ramble, earning you a chuckle from a still blushing Sebastian.

Back at his apartment, it was like you died and went to food heaven. “Seb this is delicious!” you exclaimed, or at least tried to say in between bites. “Thanks,” he smiled. "My grandmother used to cook it for me as a kid when I was having a bad day. It’s her version of Romanian comfort food. What was it she used to say… Ah yes, ‘everything can be solved with home-cooked meals made with love, Sebastian. Feeds the body as well as the soul. You’ll do well to remember that.’” he mimicked in Romanian, imitating his grandmother’s voice before translating it for you.

“She’s a wise woman, your grandmother,” you replied. “She is. And she’s really excited to meet you this summer so you can’t back out now!” he exclaimed excitedly, referring to the trip to Romania that you two had planned.

“Are you ready?” Sebastian asked after you two had cleared up. “For what?” you cocked your head to the side in question. “A walk. I thought that the cool breeze and smell of the sea would help clear your mind. I mean you used to love that before I left for Amsterdam. Do you still like it?” he questioned a little hesitantly. Your wide smile told him all he needed to know.

It was a peaceful night, a bit chilly but nothing you couldn’t handle. It was pretty late in the evening so there was barely anyone out save for a couple joggers and cyclists so you two walked side by side in a comfortable silence. You sat at your favorite spot by the pier where your legs dangled above the water. You sat close to Sebastian to keep warm; _he was always warm_ , you noted mentally, and he automatically pulled you closer. He stared far out into the horizon, his blue-grey eyes peaceful as he absentmindedly played with your hair. You took this time to take a good look at him; his short crew cut hair grew longer and now kissed the collar of his black leather jacket, his face peppered with but the faintest trace of stubble.

You two have been the best of friends since college. You smiled as you recalled how you two had met; he was a foreign student at your university; a quiet, brooding boy who looked like he’d rather be somewhere else. You knew what it was like to be new in a foreign country. You too were uprooted from your home in (country) when you were 12 years old and brought here because your family had "better opportunities”. But that didn't make leaving the rest of your family and all your best friends any easier. It wasn’t like just moving to a different town, you were moved to a different continent altogether. So you introduced yourself and despite his initial hesitation, he smiled and did the same.

And you two have been inseparable ever since... Well, at least until he was sent to manage the satellite office in Amsterdam. The day he told you the news you tried to stay strong, this was a good opportunity for him after all and his office wouldn’t have sent him away if they didn’t believe in his capabilities. It didn't change the fact that you were really going to miss him though. You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, however despite your best efforts, you broke down in tears while he hugged you, silently wiping away his own.

But being there with him tonight, you weren’t sure how you could bear to part with him again. Not now that you remember how it feels to have his arms wrapped around you, his hand tangled in your hair while the other held you close. It was ridiculous because you weren’t the type of person who needed someone to complete them, you were complete on your own; but the thing is you WANTED to be with him, you enjoyed his company, and the way he always managed to make you laugh.

Then the epiphany hit you.

Suddenly all the feelings you tried to suppress crashed down on you like the waves in the water beneath you. You don’t know when or how it happened, but you had fallen madly in love with your best friend. On nights when you couldn’t sleep or when you had a bad day, you would allow yourself to imagine this exact scenario; his warm hugs, coming home to his smiling face and his home-cooked meals.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Sebastian asked politely when he caught you staring. “Yes, sorry. Just thinking.” you replied nonchalantly. “About what?” he asked tucking a stray hair behind your ear. “Sebastian, there’s something I need to tell you…”

*RING RING* his phone went off.

“Shit, sorry it’s work. They’d only call if it’s really urgent. Sorry Y/N I just gotta take this real quick.”

Perhaps it was a good thing that he was distracted by that phone call and got whisked away to work the whole night because it gave you time to process and sort out your feelings. You lay on his bed quietly and you watched as he paced around all evening taking phone call after phone call, Skyping with one person after another. It was fascinating to hear him switch from English to Dutch and occasionally swear in Romanian in between phone calls. You don’t know when you fell asleep but you woke up to an exhausted Sebastian snuggling under the crook of your neck and seeking comfort in your warmth. You mustered all your strength to gently scratch his head the way he liked until you both fell into a blissful sleep.

You woke up to an empty bed and saw Sebastian packing his things. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said zipping up his suitcase. “Where you going?” you yawned and tried to rub the sleep off your eyes. “I have to go back to Amsterdam today, work emergency. My flight leaves in a couple of hours. I was supposed to be here until the end of the week but they urgently need me back. I’m really sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you,” you could hear the sadness in his voice. You wished he could stay longer but you didn’t want to make it any harder than it already was. “S’okay,” you mumbled sleepily “we’ll see each other again. In the meantime, do you want me to cook pancakes?”

\--

The months flew by really quickly and before you knew it, Christmas was just around the corner. Things didn’t get any better at work and you haven’t heard from Sebastian in a while. Last you spoke, he told you that he wasn’t going to be able to go on leave for Christmas since he was on-call for work, so you decided it was your turn to surprise him by flying out to see him.

 **1 NEW MESSAGE FROM Y/N:** Sebby, I know it’s a weekend and you’re probably tired from your busy workweek, but do you mind coming to pick me up at the airport? Or I can take a cab if you could give me your exact address...

Your text message woke him up and as soon as he’d read it, he jumped out of bed.

“Wait for me there. Be there in half an hour."

He was in and out of the shower in 2 minutes tops. His wet hair clung to his scalp and his white shirt had patches of water where he hadn’t dried up properly, his socks were painfully mismatched but he couldn’t be bothered to find the right pair, he went straight out the door until his next door neighbor so kindly pointed out the he had forgotten to put on shoes.

You sat waiting for him in a small cafe, barely touching your coffee as you anxiously fiddled with your phone. "Y/N?” came a voice from behind. You’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Sebby!” you said getting up to wrap your arms around him and he did the same. “What are you doing here, Y/N?” he asked pulling away. “I’ve always wanted to see Amsterdam, then I remembered you lived here so I thought I’d call you so you can show me around and I can live with you rent free,” you said with the best poker face you could muster while he stared at you with his mouth agape. “Why do you think I came here, Sebby? To see you of course, silly boy!” you laughed and he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He grabbed your suitcase and led you to the parking lot. “Sebby wait,” you stopped him before either of you could get in the car. “That’s not the only reason I came. To be honest I flew all the way here because there was something important I needed to tell you.”

He stared at you expectantly, “The timing always seems off, but I didn’t want to wait anymore. Sebastian Stan I love you. And I know I’m taking a huge risk here by telling you this. I value our friendship, I do. And if you don’t feel the same way I’m hoping we can still stay frie—"

He cut you off with a heart melting kiss.


End file.
